powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Saizo Hattori
:"Plant your feet firmly on the ground to have sound judgement!" ::—Power Instinct 2 Saizo Hattori (破鳥 才蔵, Hattori Saizo) is a character designed for the Power Instinct series, serving as something of a parody of ninjas in fighting games. About Saizo Saizo is a dark character who keeps his emotions hidden. He normally hides behind a mask to avoid the contact with others, although on occasion his part-time job requires him to appear on stage in an animal costume. He speaks in a code language called "Popapepa" when he doesn't want people to know what he is saying (apparently, only Poochy can understand that language). He likes the word "effort", and considers his mask to be a good luck charm. Saizo is a very shy man and when he is not wearing his helmet he usually tries to hide his face, In official artwork, Saizo's face in entirety has rarely been shown when his mask and helmet were off; In most cases, his back is turned, or he is covering the lower portion of his face with his hand. In his ending from Power Instinct Legends, apparently he surpasses his Sociophobia and completely removes his mask and helmet, but his reward for being the winner of the tournament just causes his sociophobia to return. In Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku Toukon Matrimelee, Saizo got a new design and is stated that has a better control of his fear to expose himself in public and is able to stand in front of other people without his helmet for longer time, but then in his Bonnou no Kaihou ending, his prize for winning the tournament make his sociophobia return. In CR- Goketsuji Ichizoku he wears his helmet again. Sociophobia An event that took place when Saizo was a little child detonated his fear to show up in front of other people. Saizo was a good but shy little boy, his relation with his parents was kinda shallow, but they were the only people he felt comfotable with, however his parents traveled often, and when they had to go out, Saizo stayed in home of one of his relatives. Certain ocasion, Saizo's parents had to travel, so they left Saizo at home of one of his uncles, there will be a family reunion in a couple of days(the Hattori side of the family,composed of just ninjas), so Saizo's parents told him to be a good boy and that they will be back for the reunion. Saizo spent the days waiting for the return of his parents, her other relatives started to arrive to the house of his uncle and he didn't felt very comfortable with that, but always kept a good behavior. Finally one day before the reunion, Saizo was feelin joyful, soon he will see his mom and dad again. That day he went to sleep early, just waiting for the moment of waking up and hugging his parents; but once he fell slept, one of his cousins writed an obcene word on his face. Next day Saizo woke up excited, at last he and his parent's would be together again, he got out of the room he was staying inmediatly, thinking that his parents surely already arrived, and got into the living room. Many of his relatives were already there, but his parents were not. Suddenly various of his relatives begun staring at Saizo then they started to laugh pointing at his face. Saizo could't understand what was going on, nobody said anything to him, they were just making fun of him. Tears started to come out from Saizo's eyes. He got out from the house running looking for his mom and dad, but they weren't there. Saizo got to a nearby park tired of walking and crying he fell into the ground, once he felt the cold of the snow on his face he could calm down a bit, unfortunatelly , his parent's didn't arrived that day. Altough several years pass away, Saizo still has the feeling that something is wrong with his appearence. Everytime he has to show his face in front of others he heards the sound of laughs and offensive mockering in his head. That trauma haven't allowed him to live like a normal man, but still has faith that someday he will defeat all his fears. Fear Saizo, got a job as costumed character performer for a park to try to surpass his phobia. After the 16th Goketsuji Tournament he returned to his everyday duties feeling more confidence of himself, but there is something that he never could achieve at his job, and he knew that there would be still a problem at the time he stepped in front of the door of the dressing room. If theres is something more difficult to Saizo than showing his face in public that is changing his clothes in front of others. So, as it was usuall, Saizo waited until all his mates finished putting on their costumes. Once the dressing room was empty Saizo got into the dressing room to put his costume on, but a couple of minutes after, his mates started to get into the dressing room cause they were instructed to wear a different costume. Saizo became very stressed out for being half naked surounded by his mates, so he tried to scape using a smoke bomb but the firts one he threw didn't work, in his despair, he started to threw several bombs but, wrongly, he took fire bombs instead of smoke bombs causing damages in his workplace. Saizo got fired after that. Papopepa Laguage(ぽぱぺぱ語) The Papopepa language is a special form of speeching created by Saizo which structure seems to be understood only by Goketsuji family members and strangely some animals can understand it too. However this doesn't mean that every member of the family understand the lenguage automatically , so many in familly doesn't fully understand it. One characteristic of the Papopepa leguage is that just can be said short senteces with it, so is useful to communicate very specific messages or give quick instructions or also coded messages. Currently(by the time of Power Instinct 2) The Goketsuji Zaibatsu's translation Service Department is working in a translator from Papopepa lenguage to other more common leguages. Participation Details *'Power Instinct' Saizo entered the tournament to continue the tradition of the martial arts school of his father. *'Power Instinct 2' After losing in the previous tournament, Saizo realized that he had a long way to go in order to become a real ninja master. Cheered up by an old friend of his grandfather, Saizo is willing to put forth his best efforts to win and learn the most from his battles. *'Goketsuji Legends' After his last involvement in the Goketsuji tournament, Saizo feels a little more confident and thinks that part of it is due to the coexistence he shares with some of the participants of the tournament (especially with Kurara). Saizo accepted Kanji's invitation, hoping that spending some time with the other competitors and winning the tournament will make him feel more confidence and finally erradicate the sociophobia that always made him such a recluse. *'Toukon Matrimelee' Saizo finally has conquered one of his goals: To get rid of his sociophobia! Now he can stand to be without his helmet in front of people. He received an invitation for the Matrimelee tournament where the reward for the winner is getting engaged to the King's daughter. Saizo thought that having a girlfriend would be an important step to becoming a complete and normal man, so he accepted the invitation to participate in the Matrimelee tournament. *'Bonnou no Kaihou' In order to improve his fighting techniques, Saizo wants his own gym and that is the reason for his participation on the Bonnou no Kaihou tournament. *'Senzo Kuyou' Saizo participates in the Matsuri Senzo Kuyou tournament to honor the memory of the founder of the Goketsuji Clan. In his heart, he hopes that his prayers of having a more positive personality will be heard. Special Moves * [[Saizo's Attack List|'Gokuen Shou Ryudan']] (Dragon Flash Bomb) - Saizo throws a bomb that explodes when it hits the ground. * [[Saizo's Attack List|'Feint Gokuen Shou Ryudan']] - Much like the above move, except Saizo throws a fake bomb. He gained this move in Power Instinct Legends and has had it since. * [[Saizo's Attack List|'Shinku Senpuzan']] (Triangle Tsunami Slash) - Saizo comes barreling at the opponent from above for multiple hits. * [[Saizo's Attack List|'Ryu En Ha']] (Dragon Flame Flash)- Saizo hurls a blast of energy at the opponent. * [[Saizo's Attack List|'Seien Reshouzan']] (Flame Slicer) - Saizo rushes at the opponent with his elbow at amazing speed with a wave of energy in front of him. * [[Saizo's Attack List|'Kage Musha']] (Shadow Warrior) - Saizo leaves a clone of himself behind as he attacks the opponent from above. He had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * [[Saizo's Attack List|'Bunshin no Jutsu']] (Clone Jutsu) - Saizo activates his ninjitsu and leaves images of himself in his wake as he fights for a limited time. He had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * [[Saizo's Attack List|'Gokuaku Noboru Ryu Dan']] (Flaming Flash Wave) - Saizo leaps into the air and throws down several Dragon Flash Bombs at the opponent. * [[Saizo's Attack List|'Hishou Mai Kage Zan']] (Killer Shadow's Victory Attack) - Saizo throws a shadow from the ground. If it hits, a shadow replica of himself will rise out and slash the opponent violently with kunai knives. Music Themes * Jonjon Garagara ''- Power Instinct * ''Namidano... (Your Tears...) - Power Instinct 2 * Namidano... -Raggae Version-'' - Power Instinct Legends * ''Shinobi Ai Goketsuji - Matrimelee / Bonnou no Kaihou Appearances * Power Instinct * Power Instinct 2 * Power Instinct Legends * Power Instinct Matrimelee * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou * Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou * CR Goketsuji Ichizoku Related Characters *Ruu & Markey: Best friends *Kanji Kokuin: Friend of his grandfather *Poochy: Friend *Kurara Hananokoji: Friend *Thin Nen: Rival *Angela Belti: Dislike *Kuroko: Close relationship *Keith Wayne: Mutual hatred Sprites Artwork File:Saizoface.jpg File:Saizo_design_works.jpg File:Saizo_bw.jpg File:C saizo.jpg File:SaizoHattori_PI2promoart.jpg File:Saizobonnou.jpg|Saizo as he appears in Matrimelee onwards Trivia * His name parodies the historical figure Hanzo Hattori as well as Saizo Kirigakure. The main difference between Saizo's last name from Hanzo's is the characters used, which literally spells out "broken bird". Category: Characters Category: Male characters Category: Goketsuji descendants Category: Power Instinct characters Category: Power Instinct 2 characters Category: Legends characters Category: Matrimelee characters Category: Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category: Senzo Kuyou characters